Tomorrow After Two
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: What if ? ...What if Robby accepted Joanne's invitaion that evening in the club...but didn't tell her... 'She was just wondering, why she haven't done this sooner...' Joanne/Larry ; Joanne/Bobby
1. Tomorrow After Two

_A.N.: I just can't deny this pairing okay…they're so cute :3 but in this fic is Joanne from Robby older just about three years okay ;-) keep reading and see what happens :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

And more shot to get herself in the _right_ mood.

She usually drank only with Robby, but this time it was different. It was for higher self esteem.

She and Larry weren't up to _something_ for more than two months, and Larry seemed to not care about it, until last night, when Joanne angrily spoke up, about their marriage. And as Larry wanted to make it up to her, he promised to come earlier next day from his office, to have a _nice_ afternoon with Joanne.

So she drank…

She wouldn't admit it aloud, but after two months…or so…she was _hungry_ for sex. For man's touch, for other person's heavy body, lying atop of her, for hot kisses, and soft lips. For merge of two bodies. For man _inside_ her.

Actually she wasn't thinking last past weeks about anything else, than about sex. And as she was home alone, it was kind of agony…

No wonder, why she asked Robert to have an affair with her, when she drank and let her mouth to speak for her pussy.

Yes Robby wasn't her Larry, but he was a good friend. He understood her when nobody else did. But Larry also wasn't any big victory of her many marriages…

And the doorbell rang across their apartment.

Joanne smiled, leaving the bottle of bourbon where it was, rushing completely naked only in her black flowered bathrobe, to open the doors.

 _Maybe he forgot the keys._

But she was so excited, and so _horny_ , she wasn't thinking of anything else, than to see him finally.

,,Ohhh-I'm so glad you rushed from-OH ! Ro-Robby ?'' she nearly yelped when she saw Robert instead of Larry in her doors.

,,Hi…how are you Joanne ?'' he smiled at her leaning against the main doors.

,,I'm fine-fine…wh-what are you doing here ?'' she crossed her hands on her chest, to clutch her bathrobe to her body.

,,Well I was on my way to Caffé Le Jazz, so I _stopped by_ ,'' his smile getting wider as his eyes were.

,,But they have open after three, now it's half past two-''

,,That's why I stopped by…''

,,-And it's _two blocks away_ from here…Bobby ?''

,,Will you let me in or I shall just stand in your doors ?'' he chuckled.

,,Well of course, you-you _can_ stop by _anytime_ …'' she waved with her hands, letting him in.

Closing doors, and walking with him across their hall, she turned to him.

,,Wanna some drink ?''

,,Yep, that would be nice,'' Robert nodded , his eyes not leaving her.

,,Good…and-ehm, how are ya doin' ?''

,,Good, I'm having day off, so I wanted to visit you,'' still smiling they moved to kitchen, where she had the bottle of bourbon and one glass.

Taking another one from counter, she poured them both, and handed one to Robert.

,,Cheers-'' she hasn't even clink with her glass with him and kicked her drink in.

 _Why the fuck he had to appear_ _ **right now**_ _!_

But as she thought about it, she got her answer in real.

,,Well, the real reason why I'm here is…actually I thought through your _proposal_ …'' Robert drank his glass with chuckle, smiling wild at her picture as her mind was off for a brief moment. Putting his glass back on the counter.

,,Wh-which _proposal_ ?'' she asked dully, as if she didn't know exactly, what he was talking about.

,,About ' _your open doors, that's been stuck a loooong time'…''_ he tried to catch her eyes that were trying to run away from his provoking gaze.

 _Why ? Why ? Why ? WHY NOW DAMN-IT !_

She was trying to reach for the bottle without her hands slightly _shaking_.

His hand landed on her palm, to stop her, catching her attention.

,,Robby I-''

,,Changed your mind, am I right ?''

,,No-yes-no…''

He gave her confused chuckle, inquiringly cracking his brow afterwards.

,,I-Aughhh-just… kiddo I…I was drunk and-''

,,-And that changes _something_? You're now as well…and I arrived by taxi, so I'm also not completely sober, so where is the _problem_ ?'' he trailed his hand from her palm up her forearm and slowly to her shoulder.

 _Oh my God !_

She swallowed thickly, her eyes closing by themselves.

,,Rob-by I…'' she shook with her head, but before she could open her eyes again, he leaned to her and captured her parted lips in surprising kiss.

His lips were so soft, and so warm, and soooo tender.

Kissing long, his hands slowly descended on her hips, drawing her closer to his body. And her body wasn't protesting at all against it, as she was aroused too much, detached, and for so long unsatisfied…her body was literally crying for body contact.

Not able to think at one moment, since he put so much in such simple kiss, her arousal overwhelming her, and her palms ran up his arms as he deepened their kiss passionately.

One silent moan escaping her to his mouth, making him smile as she melted to his arms.

Tugging at her lower lip at the end, his crystal blue eyes piercing her chocolate brown ones.

And exactly at that moment sparked the flame.

 _You've got him right now in front of you ! The most attractive man as_ _ **you**_ _said ! And he came by his own decision !_

,,And are _you_ really sure of _this_?'' she swallowed again, asking dully, half blinded with desire, hardly keeping her lips and her hands where they were before she could jump at him…and as she wasn't far from it.

,,I am _certain_ of it,'' he smiled wildly, and that was all she needed to know at the moment.

Not waiting for anything else, she ran her hand up behind his head, tangling her fingers in his shinny hair and pressing his mouth hard against hers.

Robby eagerly kissed her, his tongue moving tenderly against hers, melting her completely.

His hands moved each on different side, one tangling in her brown locks and the other landing on her ass, squeezing delicately and pressing her lower body tighter against his, she felt him slightly _aroused_.

She needed more, now, all at once, forcing him backwards until his back hit the wall of her kitchen.

,,But I'm sometimes very _demanding_ in certain _things_ …'' she breathed harshly against his lips, pressing her hips against his arousal.

,,Let's see-maybe you'll be _surprised_ ,'' Robert smirked, kissing his way to her neck, bucking her hips forward to let her moan loudly now.

Biting her lip, she trailed one her hand down, the back of her palm sliding down his shirt and to his tight pans, which were getting slowly _tighter_.

Closing her fingers around him, rubbing him, she hummed her approval ,,I think, _this_ will be _passable_ …''

,, _Passable_ ?'' he frowned, almost touched. ,,I'll show you what's 'passable'…'' he grabbed her in his arms as if she was lightweight as a feather, and with her loud squeak, he didn't gave her any chance to protest and kissed her hardly.

Her hand around his neck, tightly holding to not fall, after breaking the kiss she panted ,,Since you're carrying me, you should take me to bedroom. But the question is, Bobby do you know where our bedroom is ?'' she smirked heavily, making him puff in offense.

Without any word, holding her, he nearly ran upstairs, rushing into their bedroom, and kicking doors closed.

,,Wau I'm shocked…you one tall nosey parker ! How did you know which room is-''

,,When I was at your party, and I was looking for toilet, but nobody was able to _tell_ me, 'cause you were _too busy_ with guests…'' he smirked triumphantly.

,,Enough about what _was_ …I want to enjoy _now_ …and by now-'' she tried to wrench from his arms, he let her down, but she immediately tugged him closer to kiss him ,,-I mean _**now**_ …'' mumbling to his mouth desperately.

Smiling wildly, Robby took her on his arms once again, but shortly this time, throwing her in big bed.

,,OHH !'' she squeaked in surprise, when she landed in her many pillows on soft mattress. ,,Carefully with me Bobby ! I'm a _lady_ …remember that !''

,,Yeah, lady who is sometimes very demanding, right ?'' he smirked, kicking off his shoes and climbing up on bed to her, lying atop her.

God, how she missed this…

When he kissed at her neck, lightly sucking on her soft skin, she couldn't deny a whimper which was bubbling up in her throat.

Joanne pressed him harder against her neck, her eyes fluttered in sensation as she grinded her hips up against his, feeling him evidently _harder_.

,,Mhhhh, Robby…'' her lips parting at his teasing kisses on her neck, when his hand slowly untied her bathrobe, and revealed her naked body.

She was curious how he will react at her, but he surprised her pleasantly.

Narrowing his head, when he tugged apart her black flowered bathrobe, his eyes wandering down her body, letting out almost dreamily sigh as he trailed his fingers down her naked body ,,You're so beautiful.''

Her eyes automatically closed, to savor what he just said.

How she loved flattering.

How long it was since she heard something like that from Larry ? How long it was when Larry touched her like this ? How long it was since Larry even cared !

Her hands descending on his shirt as he start spreading soft kisses down her heaving bosom, each kiss was so hot against her skin, that she could feel his arousal boiling inside him.

She brushed her nails on his front, when she rolled his shirt up, forcing him to stop for a several moments, before his shirt fell down on floor beside bed.

Scratching with her nails up to muscles of his chest, and behind him, making him growl contentedly.

He held her hands, forcing her to sit up with him, so he could easily reveal her shoulder from below her bathrobe, kissing her now-hot skin.

Whimpering in response, she held firmly his waist to not fall heavily into pillows, when she wanted, and letting him slowly remove her bathrobe down next to his shirt. Robby laid her down once again, his lips sticking to her neck, gently biting and sucking, causing low groans from her parted lips.

Finally she felt that long wanted weight of a real man's body against hers, his skin so smooth, drawing another whimper from her. His muscles so good to feel against her stomach, and when his fingers were gently trailing up and down her sides, goosebumps start making on her skin, and her nipples hardened.

Like he knew what shall turn her on-damn it. His hands moved up from her sides to work her ample breasts, she clutched at his arms, shifting her legs beneath him.

,,Bobby it's all so sweet, but I can't wait any longer-'' she announced, her hands descending on his belt, her voice forced with lust and desire.

,,I know…I know you waited for Larry to come, I'm not dumb , when you were without underwear, and your _greeting sentence_ of course, so I'm not surprised you're impatient. But I prefer to take my time and nicely get woman ready …and as lady you certainly need more attention than some young chick,'' Robert never stopping caressing her neck with kisses and gentle nips with his lips and teeth, as he explained.

,,Ohhh-Bobby, you..Mhh-exactly know where to- AHH !'' she gasped when he suddenly bit at some very sensitive spot on her neck, which Larry could only hardly find.

,,I think you'll like it…'' he mumbled against that spot.

,,There-'' ignoring his comment, and pressing him harder against that spot, she bucked her hips up to meet his again, getting irritated , that he was still half clothed…

Her hands moved back to his belt, harshly unbuckling it, and unzipping his pants.

,,Still impatient ?'' he chuckled to her neck. His voice vibrating trough her body and she could just barely think to answer him.

,,After two months without sex-do you think ?'' she brushed her nails under the hem of his boxers, scratching delicately his skin, from his back to his front and digging deeper under his underwear.

,,Oh-my poor…poor Joanne,'' he whimpered to her ear, almost dramatically, but she didn't care, unless he was atop of her and almost naked.

Almost.

Her nails brushing lower beneath the fabric of his boxers, until she reached with both hands his hard member. Curling her slender fingers around him, making him growl to her neck, and sending another wave of pleasure to wash over her body completely.

Licking her lips she worked him, teased him, making him even harder, before she tugged down his pants and boxers, forcing him to take them off.

He threw them down on floor and shifted between her thighs. She reached for him again, gently squeezing and teasing.

,,Oh-My Jo !'' his growls were flattering her even more than his sweet talks…

,,Bobby-y-'' she gasped when he quickly sink into her.

Jesus he was thick…not that she couldn't manage him..but he was deliciously _big_ …

,,Ro-Robby-yhhmmm,'' she bit her lip in that more than wanted sensation. Her eyes feeling heavy, seeming to slowly close when he start moving within her.

,,Ohh-Joanne…'' his kisses were spreading now around her left breast, until he reached her rosy nipple. He seemed to be a teaser, because his lips closed around it and he start sucking, and gently nibbling bud with his _teeth_.

,,God-Bobby !'' nothing than loud moans coming out from Joanne, as she was losing herself in his smooth increasing moves of his hard, long cock, and in his kisses and nibs on her breast.

When she swallowed her sweet delirium a bit down, clearing her throat, her hips start finally bucking upward, grinding against his to meet every his stroke inside her.

,,I could never thought, you're such _sexual_ -and _sensual_ lover,'' Robert chucked slightly above her, when his eyes captured her expression, lost somewhere in between _getting gratification_ and _growing desire_.

He thrusted suddenly, fluently deeper, receiving loud gasp from her ,,Fuck !''

He could feel her blood boiling inside her, he could perfectly feel her desire and her longing, his hard member could feel how her walls were prepared for her near climax, as they start slowly contracting around him, and he wasn't even there…

,,Jo-are-you-close ?'' he asked panting, looking into her eyes, when she finally forced them open.

She wasn't able to even say it, and just nodded with another loud whimper of hers. Her nails brushing his back, clutching him tighter and making more visible red trails on his skin, forcing him to growl pleasurably.

,,I'm-not…'' he kissed below her earlobe.

,,What ?'' she panted, swallowing her mouth dry, her senses bewildered.

And as he thrusted inside her once more, he was rewarded by her loud moan of pleasure, when she climaxed and her walls tightened around him.

And he kept going.

,,Bobby-what-?'' he kissed her instead of answer, thrusting deeper, using advantage of her tight wet heat, closed around him to get closer to his own peak.

Her wetness spreading around his length fully. Her body made an arch, and she let out some mingled noise of surprise and pleasure as his tip touched that very spongy place inside her.

,,Robert !'' her breath shuddering with growing affection to his moves and to his kisses that were evolving on the ampleness of her breasts. When his tongue traced a circle around her right nipple, Joanne silently squeaked, and suddenly felt how his tip touched her g-spot again.

,,Ohh-Jo, I love the sounds you make…moan for me,'' he nipped at her hard rosy bud, and she squealed more loudly now.

,,Robby-Fuck !'' her hand pressing at his head, forcing to suck harder on her nipple, making her continue in whimpering and writhing beneath him.

,,That's right, moan my name-go on !'' he was getting closer now too, and her moans were just delicious to hear, they were making him throb inside her heat.

,,Bobby-I will…again…I'm-Ohh-Robby ! Fuck-ROBERT !'' her head tipping back, as she moaned aloud her ecstasy of orgasming beneath him. Robby used that moment of her exposed throat, and licked his way up to her mouth, kissing her and growling his pleasure to her mouth, when he thrusted twice roughly, releasing within her.

,,Mmmm-hhhmhmm !'' her squeaked was swallowed by him, and she felt his warm seed, spreading inside her, pampering her inner walls.

When he broke the kiss, she couldn't help herself but pant for breath as she haven't got any in air in her lungs…

,,That was amazing-'' Robert breathed against her neck, and kissing down from the crook of her neck to her breasts, and lower to her belly as he pulled out of her.

,,Ohhh-shit…'' she was shocked in all the best ways, and completely satisfied, and surprised even more, when he didn't roll off her to his side or stand up and walk away, just like Larry used to do.

Kissing his way back up and between her breasts, she felt delightfully, as long time not. It was perfect, and she was just wondering, why she haven't done this sooner…

,,Kiddo-you're exquisite…how are you doin' it ?'' she finally get a grip and breathed normally so she could talk.

Smirking at her, since he reached with his kisses her neck again, he mumbled against her skin ,,Well lot of practicing on high school, and college and-''

,,-Okay, I'm not asking anymore…'' she smirked too, letting him lay down beside her.

She reached for her pack of cigarettes on her nightstand, pulling out one and lit it, smoking a big cloud of creamy grey smoke afterwards.

,,Still smoking ?''

,,Still product of your generation ?''

,,Yep-''

,,-So the same with me…'' they laughed.

But her smoking didn't stop him from running his arm around her, and scooting her closer to him.

,,What are you doin' kiddo ?'' she smirked again, looking at him inquiringly.

,,I just hate how women are always so withdrawn after sex…I'm hardly admitting it..but I'm the type of man, who like to cuddle a bit, is that a crime ?'' he looked at her surprised face. ,,Oh yes, mock me please ! Alright –stay where you-''

,,-No ! No-no , I like to cuddle too, that's why you're so surprising. Ya see, every man just think, that sex is just for _him_ , and when they finish, then they just roll off and slowly start to falling asleep. **I hate it** …and only two of my husbands were able to even _make me_ …ya know…so I was surprised too when you…well…kept going !'' she smiled at him, scooting to his embrace.

,,I have no problems, but I'm more enjoying sex without any cover…it's very beautiful, to not just-put it away when you're not even warmed up-''

,,-Right ! Wau…you're shocking me !'' Joanne laughed, fizzling the butt of cigarette into ashtray on her nightstand.

,,And with you it was…''

,,Ardent…'' she finished his sentence with her own add.

,,Exactly !'' they laughed again, and she ran her hand up his stomach and to his chest.

,,We could do _this_ more often kiddo,'' she uttered when she kissed his muscular chest.

,,Actually ye-''

At that moment they both heard very clearly rustling of keys in the lock as they left all doors opened.

,,Shit !'' the y said at once.

,,I completely forgot about _Larry_!'' she said like it wasn't obvious.

,,I'm a dead man I guess-''

,,No-you're not, if you hide under bed, and keep your mouth shut !'' she whispered harshly, pushing him up and off bed, as she heard doors cracking open.

 _,,Joanne ? Hunny where are you ?!''_ Larry's voice was coming from the hall.

 _Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-oh fuck-SHIT !_

,,Get-under-the-bed !'' she growled silently at Robert, who was almost frightened. ,,And take your clothes with you…'' she whispered, looking how Robert did as he was told.

,,Larry ? Babe-in bedroom !'' she quickly responded when his question repeated once more, and suddenly she heard his steps to stairs and rushing up. She managed, in the mean time, to grab her bathrobe from the floor, and put in on, now on the floor wasn't any clothes…except Robby, under her bed. She saw on her clothes press her panties, as she left them there this morning, she grabbed them too and dressed into them . Joanne quickly tossed the sheets a bit over the edge of bed, to cover the gap, below and grabbed her freshly fizzled cigarette, fizzling it again when Larry opened doors widely.

,,Hunny ?''

,,Oh-I'm glad you arrived so soon…'' she smiled, nervous as hell inside but decided to not make any mistake…

,,I was looking forward to you every minute today…'' this sentence made her quite guilty.

,,Oh really ?'' she squeaked, when he literally jumped at her on bed, kissing at her neck. ,,No-not so fast _boy_ !'' she quickly responded when he wanted to start at his belt of his pants, never leaving her neck.

She was very well aware of Robert beneath their bed, and after so sweet, and withal so hot sex with him, she didn't want to torture him by letting Larry to have his way on her right now, right above Bobby..

,,Why ? I thought you were eager to have me as you told me clearly yesterday ?'' Larry looked at her confusedly.

She quickly made a reason, what cleverness of her !

,,Yes, I want you, but you stink like three gyms ! You know, how I hate it ! So I won't let you on me, until you wash yourself properly !'' she nearly scolded.

,,Alright, and will you join me in shower ?'' he kissed her passionately.

,,Mhmmm-but after you wash that layer of sweat of you ! Go !'' she quickly pushed at his shoulder.

,,Fine, love…'' he jumped up, rushing to bathroom, taking off his clothes during his way.

Only when she heard the sound of water, she tugged up the sheet and bend over the edge of bed to see scared Robert.

,,Are you okay ?''

,,I guess…what shall I do ?'' he asked breathlessly in worries of Larry hearing him even through water from shower.

Joanne thought for a brief second, and then she opened her nightstand, reached behind and down where she had her secret second key of their house.

She tossed him the key with her words ,,Come tomorrow at the same time, and I will tell you my complete opinion on today…'' winking at him.

,,Are you really going to have sex with him now ?''

,,Damn Robby !'' she hissed. ,,That's why he came home earlier, I have to…even when I don't want now….it would be too suspicious !''

He nodded paralyzed.

,,Dress up, and go, I will distract him in shower okay ?''

,,Fine…tomorrow…'' he sounded disappointedly, when she lifted herself up from the gap.

 _,,Are you coming ?''_ she heard Larry from shower.

,,On my way !'' she shouted.

Biting her lips, she stood up, and took off her panties.

Kicking them under the bed and adding ,,Take this like a souvenir, and _invitation_ …see ya tomorrow…''

And when she left and closed doors of the bathroom, Robert quickly crawled up form under the bed, and listening to her and Larry's voice, he dressed up, and left as quickly as it was possible.

With key, and his _invitation_.

 _ **Tomorrow after two…**_


	2. Trapped

Door bell.

Joanne smiled after hearing two sounds, that were making her last past weeks, the most happy. Door bell and then rustle of keys. It was a prearranged signal for her, that assured Joanne, it was not Larry, but someone who was keeping her mood on the highest levels.

Every time, Robert came to her after two and spent with her wonderful afternoon, she was like newborn.

She could sing the rest of day, she wasn't bored for the rest of day, and after all she wasn't guilty of anything. Talking with Robert about things, she didn't dare to talk with any of her husbands, being purely happy almost from nothing, and then those _sensual_ moments together in between.

She waited in kitchen, hearing Robert's voice, as he asked his usual ,,Where is the woman of my dreams ?''

Watching him passing by as she was hidden behind her fridge.

She stepped to him from back, covering his eyes.

,,I have a surprise for you…'' she whispered to his ear, tiptoeing behind him.

,,I do as well…'' he chuckled, turning to her, looking at her naughty grin.

But she couldn't wait and kissed him, cupping his cheeks.

His hands landed on her hips, pressing her closer to him. Tenderly groping her sides, and then her ass, clutching her body to his. Running his hand up her back, his tongue moving tenderly against hers, and he smelled her sweet scent.

,,A new perfume ?'' he chuckled.

,,Yes…but that's not _that_ surprise,'' she giggled, waiting for him to kiss her back, and he did it.

,,Than what is it ?'' Robert smiled at her after she broke the kiss, looking at him dreamily.

,,Well, Larry is going on a business trip, so we have this house for whole _two weeks_ for ourselves,'' Joanne bit her lower looking at Robby's excited expression.

,,Wait, really ? And are you sure you want me here ?'' he teased her, pressing her tighter against him.

,,Ha-the hell, I am !'' she leaned for another kiss.

,,Alright, we can come up with some _good ideas_ ,'' he waved with his brows at her.

,,Mhmm, and now your surprise ?'' she stroked his cheek.

,,Well, that fits, 'cause my boss told me I can take _two weeks off_ as holidays , so I can take them exactly _that_ time,'' Robert brushed his nose to her forehead, kissing her tip.

,,That's perfect ! Just prepare for Larry calling me every day, okay…'' she nodded.

,,Never mind. You know…after all those years, watching you and Larry, and the other married couples, I was thinking of yours, as the most _broken_ one-''

,,-Wait how do you mean it ?'' she smirked not understanding.

,,Well, that you seemed not quite good with Larry…like, he's losing you,'' Robert smiled kissing her forehead.

,,Well he is…he is for whole four years we're together…yes he was sweet, and that's exactly why I married him right after we met. But now I know I was an idiot-''

,,-Stop saying this…you're just haven't found _that one_ with whom you feel good even without sex, if you mean this ?'' he petted her back.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she changed her mind, and kissed him instead.

,,End with my marriage okay, or I will _feel_ broken !''

,,Oh I won't let you, Joey,'' and he kissed down her jawline, descending on her neck, finding that spot, she was the most crying at, and start sucking.

But from the moment he mentioned her marriage as _the most broken one_ , she was like not completely concentrated on him…

She was still thinking about her and Larry-and their marriage, and she felt more and more guilty. She felt like Larry doesn't deserve this. Like she might rather stop, and try to-get him back.

 _But he is the one who doesn't care ! This is not fair ! He is neglecting me too much, for having me, begging him for forgiveness…he is the one who should beg me, 'cause he is still away, and when he have time off, he's still not paying attention to me…or to my feelings…or to my body…or to me like a person ! If I haven't get out of here, time after time, he wouldn't even noticed something's wrong ! He…he's not the one…shit why I feel like almost everything that Bobby says is becoming true ?!_

But she wanted Larry. She wanted Larry to be with her, to not disappoint her family, and everybody else in her life, about who she really cared…but she wasn't happy with him anymore, that was clear.

And Robert _was_ right about one thing surely…that she haven't found anybody with whom she might be happy even without sex…

Wait, is that true ? Robert was making her happy, because he was talking with her with understanding, and sympathy like nobody in her life ever was.

He made her feel great _even without sex_.

And now she was trapped in between. Suddenly without any possible way out of it. She _felt_ trapped. And that was the worst feeling yet, she experienced with…


	3. Sunrise

_A.N.: Okay, this isn't all about sex, alright, I wanted to write it more like this, but rated M for first chapter ;-) I hope I haven't disappointed you, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Get grip girl !_

That was all, about what Joanne could possibly think at the moment as she was preparing herself for evening with Larry in club. It was one week after Larry came back from business trip, and everything looked normal…but it wasn't.

After two weeks spent with Robby in her house, Joanne felt more and more confused about her relationship with Larry, and completely about her marriage…maybe all marriages.

She was suddenly between two men. Robby and Larry. Since Robby started suffusing her last few days of their affair with his feelings to her, and she was more and more tensed, and she could say nearly stressed.

She needed to make things clear, between her and Larry, and between her and Robby. She loved her husband.

Or at least she thought it was _love_ , because when he was smiling at her, buying expensive things, and taking her out, and time after time having good sex with her, it was love…or not ?

Or it wasn't love, and she was all day long bored, drowning in unhappy marriage until Robby came and their affair started ?

She needed to give herself pause from Robby, and try to find out with Larry…

And she had the best circumstances, because he asked her for night in club, and she was determined to not let herself be distracted from him, or from her thoughts.

 _Hhh-you just go there, and will pay attention to Larry. Okay ? You can do that ! And tomorrow you will get out of here, for few days…and you'll see what he do…_

She was talking with herself in her mind, while putting on her mascara and claret lipstick, taking her sparkling earrings.

… _you will make things clear in your head, and then you let him to take you back, home. And then will everything be oka-_

 _,,I love you soooo !''_ somebody's voice sounded from outside as her balcony doors were open.

She swiftly turned as she just put her second earring on, and after few notes recognizing Robby's voice who was singing down below her balcony.

,,I love you sooo

I want you to knooow !'' his voice was maybe a bit strangled, she didn't know from what, since he usually sang good, if he sang…

But the only thing that flashed through her mind wasn't 'Oh he is so sweet with his endearment' …it was rather 'That idiot will giveaway everything to neighbors !'

,,I'm tellin' you, daaarlin'

I'll never le-et you gooo !'' he kept singing and smiling even when she disappeared from balcony doors.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK ! MORON !_

,,I need you trueee !

I hope you do too…

I'm tellin' you, daaarlin'

I'll never le-et you gooo !'' as he was singing bravely she rushed downstairs, buffeting with handle of main doors, she realized they are locked.

 _SHIT ! Stop it you idiot ! Stop !_

She start searching for keys.

,,Well, you kno-oow

How much I looove youu

And that we'll never apaaart

And you kno-oow that I need you

I'm –keep-in' here in-my-heart !''

 _FINALLLY !_

She almost cheered finding keys, and harshly unlocking doors.

,,I love you sooo

I want you to knooow

I'm tellin' you, daaarlin'

I'll never le-et youuu… go-oh-oo…'' his voice seriously determined , as Robert was determined to finish, even when Joanne rushed to him, looking over her shoulder if neighbors are watching, and as she supposed two or three of them she saw by the corner of her eye.

She tugged him harshly , nearly violently by his collar into house. Slamming doors behind her as Robert still bravely continued.

,,I love you soooo-ooo…'' he finished looking into her eyes, and his hands landed on her hips, when she stood with him in her hallway.

,,Are you totally gone crazy you jerk !'' she yelped her whisper.

,,Well I'm glad to see you too…'' he smirked, but she was talking serious still fisting his collar.

,,I'm not joking Robert ! Do you want to ruin everything ? Have you thought about my neighbors, what will they think ? That somebody came to my house out of their working hours, and Larry's too, and he's singing 'I love you so' under my balcony !'' she scolded almost yelling at him, but he was grinning more and more.

,,And what about it, I want them to know…I'll sing it once again even louder, 'cause I love you, and I finally can tell you, and I want to be with you, till the end of my days, no matter of Larry or your neighbors ! I love y-''

,,Shut. The fuck. Up.'' Her hand landed on his mouth when he wanted to start singing again.

,,Bobby I have no words for this…I…'' she shook with her head.

 _,,Jst sy thnks-''_ he mumbled to her hand.

,,No I didn't mean-hhh, yes, it was very nice from you, but, don't do that again please !'' she smiled, her hand sliding off his mouth.

,,Okay boss…'' he leaned down to kiss her, but she turned away. ,,Something wrong ? Tell me hmm ? You know you don't have to hide anything from me, I understand you…'' he hugged her from her back.

 _Yes, because you're the only one who understands me, that's that…nobody else ever told me his feelings or talked with me like you, or…damn sang me below my balcony. Shit I need to make clear in my head !_

She cried in her mind, but not letting him know outside.

,,I'm fine I just, I-I-'' she stammered, as she had no words to tell him when she turned to him, suddenly keys in lock, and Larry opened the doors, Joanne quickly managed to push Robert away from her.

,,Oh honey you're ready, Hi Robert !'' Larry greeted, walking to Joanne, and kissing briefly her cheek.

She blinked paralyzed.

,,Hi Larry,'' Robert chuckled, watching Joanne.

,,Are coming with us ?'' Larry asked, not knowing why was Robert there.

,,Actually he was just _leaving_ !'' Joanne get a grip and spoke.

,,No I wasn't, I'll gladly go with you two,'' he shinned.

,,Okay, let me just put my things upstairs and we can go,'' he kissed Joanne's other cheek, leaving upstairs with his work suitcase.

Joanne leaned to Robert whispering ,,Don't do any bullshit, and don't even try to tell him ! Are you clear ?!''

,,Completely !'' Robert nodded with his grin.

Leaning to Joanne to kiss her, but she turned away again, taking her prepared purse on hallway drawer with mirror, checking herself once more, before leaving out of house and into Larry's car.

* * *

Larry was on dance floor, leaving Joanne and Bobby sitting in club, and drinking.

 _I remember why our marriage is fading…_

She was piercing him through with her eyes, as he danced with some child, who looked on sixteen or seventeen.

,,Good evening out right, like before…'' Robby uttered.

,,Hmm ?'' Joanne looked at him, not listening to him, not even noticing he said something.

,,I said I love you,'' he chuckled, avoiding Joanne's kick with her high-heel shoe.

,,I said ya to be quiet. If you want to tell me, then wait for privacy…'' she said briskly looking back at Larry.

Robby laughed, he exactly knew why she acted like this…because she loved him too, and she didn't want anybody to know…maybe she have never told anybody her feelings. But he wasn't certain why she acted so cold and suddenly so…haltingly.

,,When we'll have another afternoon, Joanne I miss you, you weren't answering on any of my messages or phone calls last week…what happened ?'' Robby scooted beside her on couch.

,,What ?'' she blinked looking at him dully.

,,I asked what happened ? Why you weren't responding to me ?''

,,Robby I…I don't know,'' she shook with her head.

,,What _exactly_ you don't know ? You don't know if you want to meet me anymore, or you don't know if you love me, or you don't know if you love Larry ?'' his eyes were very serious right now.

 _All of it…exactly I don't know the answer for any of those questions, and what more…I don't know if I ever loved somebody…not like you-_

,,I don't know, what I don't know…I just need a one more drink…'' she nodded, biting back her tears, trying to have her voice steady.

,,Alright, but you know that I really mean, when I'm saying I love you-''

,,-I know,'' she breathed, swallowing hardly that lump in her throat.

,,Okay, I'm off to bathroom, but when I'm back, I will ask you again what you don't know…think of it please,'' he smiled petting her arm and then he left.

She blinked her tears back.

Larry came from dance floor, sitting beside her.

,,What's the matter with you, why are you so…''

,,So what ?'' she looked at her husband, sweating and shining like a star.

,,I don't know, irritated ? Something happened ?'' he smiled, leaning to kiss her.

,,Yes, my husband is dancing with some teen and I have to drink alone, being occupied by Robert's foxy talks..''

,,I asked you to dance,'' Larry defended himself.

,,'I asked you to dance' yeah that's always your phrase. But you very well know , that I don't dance until it's normal music, not for immature kids !''

,,What's the matter ? I thought you'd be pleased if I take out-''

,,-Yeah, but you are not paying attention to me ! You are not since you traveled away to a business trip. How many time s you called me huh ?'' she scolded looking at him now really irritated.

,,T..-twice ?'' Larry gritted his teeth, awaiting another accuse.

,,Once ! Only once, when you arrived to hotel ? Larry, you're moving away from more and more, you're not paying attention to me, and when you do it's only when I leave, then you find me in hotel, and convince me to go back…and then you're off again ? I should ask what's the matter with you !'' she whimpered.

,,But you always come back with me,'' he smiled hoping for her smile. But he received none this time.

,,What if I won't next time ? What if I say 'no' ?'' she looked deeply in his eyes.

,,Joanne hunny, I love when you're jealous on me, but this is completely out of-'' his palm start making its way up her thigh.

,,-Limits, you're right !'' she pushed away his hand, and stood up, not even looking at him, she took her purse briskly saying ,,I'm leaving on fresh air, I need to be alone, don't await me at home tonight…'' she breathed, leaving club.

In two minutes Robert came from toilet, and he was looking for Joanne ,,Where is she ?''

* * *

 _Stupid ! Both of them ! One trying to entertain me for a brief moment, before he start ignoring me again, and the other one is too hurry for my feelings…._

She walked across the road, not noticing car.

,,Aaaaah !'' she screamed, when he stopped few inches from her.

,,You idiot ! Watch the way !'' she shouted at car, couldn't see the face as the darkness was spreading around her, and she could see only sharp light, hitting the bonnet of car with the flat of her palm, walking away.

A horn of car, made her twitch as she was already on opposite sidewalk. She walked to Bayonne bridge, walking far far away from her troubles, but it willfully haunted her still.

Stopping in the middle of the bridge, she turned to water, pulling from her purse pack of cigarettes and putting purse on the edge of bridge.

She lit one cigarette and inhaled deeply.

Looking down into water.

No. Absolutely not. She's not that stupid to end her life just because of two men…it's not worth it, and this is her life. Absolutely out of question.

Looking up, and all around her, she could see only the lights from the buildings that were lining river, and then she looked up at sky.

Taking another deep drag she pointed at sky ,,You…you have a strange sense of humor, don't you think ?!'' she smirked, shaking with her head and looking back at water level.

For a moment, she felt free and without any troubles. She felt younger than she was, and she felt like she could do anything she want.

Free like the gentle waves on river, which were swashing the shore.

She wished to be one of those waves…so she could run away, far away from the reality, and feel free forever. To feel something , what she can feel only with Robby, yet from her several husbands, he didn't have to be her husband and still she felt happy…

Wait was that the answer on his question ?

That she don't if she is ready to be happy with him…

That she don't know if she ever loved anybody, but with Robert she is suddenly certain, because with him is everything clear….

That she don't know if she is able to say it aloud, and do something for it…

 _You just came to something…stick with it, and now try to answer yourself Joanne…_

As she watched the water level, she was slowly thinking everything through properly until the first sunbeams hit her face.


	4. Wake Up Hunny

_,,You're…just being hysterical Joanne…and-and paranoid,''_ Robert heard soft woman's voice, very low, seemed tired and…sad…rather coming out like whimper.

His eyelids felt so heavy, and cobbled together. Then he heard that voice again, but now it was just some mumbling, not too loud, but he could hear it. And suddenly he perceived another sound.

 _Beep…Beep…Beep…_

What was that ? He inhaled, something hindering in his nose. But that wasn't the only thing he felt.

His entire body suddenly start aching…or maybe it was aching him longer, but only now he was _perceiving_. He felt dull pain, all over his body. Some part more sensitive, some not. Robert tried to open his eyes. First time failingly, but second time he tried, his eyelids fluttered.

A sharp sigh of that woman hit his ears.

At that moment his eyes flew open, and he saw _bright_ light, which nearly blinded him. When his pupils adjusted on shinny white around him, and focused on person standing by window, he saw relieving Joanne, dropping her cigarette into ashtray by open casement, looking at him, with the most possible happy smile of hers.

She quickly, without any hesitation or stumbling stepped to him, since he found himself in lying position in some kind of bed.

,,Oh Robby, don't do _this_ ever to me again…'' she hugged him almost ridiculously carefully, but as he felt his body aching way more after feeling her arms around him, he understood her probable fear of hurting him.

What the hell was _'this'_ and since when she _cared_ for him so much…was he in hospital ? Why ? How long ? With Joanne by his side ?

,,J-''

,,-Shhh, don't say anything…you shall rest, until doctor comes…here don't you want some water ? You must be thirsty…'' she quickly reached for glass of water on stand, by hospital bed, briefly wiping away her tears-were those tears ?- softly sniffing, perhaps thinking he could not see it.

His expression was stuck somewhere in between _scared_ and _confused_ and _shocked_. But he was glad, it was Joanne who was with him. He didn't know why, but it was enough for him, she _was_ there.

Or rather he couldn't remember…

His lips parting when he felt the cold edge of glass, Joanne helping him to drink a bit of water, since his hands were lying limply around his body, some cannula coming of his elbow pit. The cool water floating down his throat, satisfying his thirst as she said, clearing his throat.

After he swallowed last gulp, Joanne putting the glass back on stand, he eyed her from head to toe. Her shirt from the night in the club, when she left them, her make-up partly gone, her eyes red from crying, and her hands a bit shaking even when she bravely tried to hide it.

Her brown soft eyes looking at him. Looking in his crystal ones. Like she was looking right into his soul.

Her palm descended on his, her fingertips caressing his wrist lightly, still carefully.

,,Joanne…'' he finally spoke.

She smiled after hearing her name slipping from his lips. She let him talk.

,,What happened ?''

,,You don't remember ?'' her face more than ironic, after she realized- _of course he doesn't remember…how could he after-_

,,Well…rest and I tell you when doctor leaves, okay kiddo ?''

,,No, tell me now,'' his voice very low, still weak from his sleep.

She gave him suspicious look, but then she turned serious, her fingers still stroking the back of his palm, though it was very pleasant from her.

,,Fine, but you have to promise to me, you will just listen, and save your voice and strength, alright ?''

Robby nodded, being afraid of the events that just happened, since they brought him into hospital.

,,Fine…the last thing you remember properly ?'' her eyes searching answer in his.

Now this was a hard nut to crack…what was the last thing he remember ? He had to thought for a while, Joanne patiently waiting, watching his eyes ticking from window to doors, to her and on the sheets.

,,You left us in the club ?'' Robby breathed, as far as his mind was able to remind.

,,This far ? Holy crap, it had to be _hard one_ …'' Joanne realized, thinking, checking Robert's head.

,,Hard _what_ Joanne ?''

,,Shh-no…be calm. Well fine, then let's start from there…''


	5. Leave Us Be

_A.N.: Such a teaser am I :D right. Alright, I couldn't wait until end of week...so now, raise your hands who was totally out of situation and confused, after last chapter ? Here you go with explaining...but it's not all...ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Walking down the streets, watching how everything was floating in orange color of sunrise. Smile spreading on Joanne's face.

She was now firmly decided. She had _clear_ in her head. And she knew what she shall do.

Determinedly walking several blocks without taking taxi, her feet considerably sore from her high heel shoes, and finally she stepped to her house, it was already something about half eight in the morning.

On her phone several missed calls…seven from Larry, fifteen from Robby. Also several text messages containing pleads and urges to call back or answer, from both of them.

 _22:47_

 _You left so early. Something happened ? Rob._

 _0:00_

 _Jo, honey, I know you said to not await you at home tonight, but…please just tell me you're okay. Love L._

… _.._

 _2:11_

 _I can't sleep. Thinking of you. I miss you, please tell me where are you, so I can pick you up ? Rob._

 _2:15_

 _I told Robby, you left without telling me where, and he offered to drive you home, please be a good girl and speak to him at least. Love L._

…

 _5:58_

 _I fell asleep for a half hour, and I had a nightmare, of you harming yourself. Joey please, tell me everything is okay with you ?! I beg you love…xoxo Robby_

Her hand on handle of main doors, unlocking with her keys. Joanne walked in hall of her house, putting keys on drawer with mirror, hearing Larry in kitchen.

He obviously heard her too.

,,Joanne ? Joanne ! Love I was worried about you,'' Larry rushed from kitchen to her, hugging her tightly.

,,Really ?!'' she smirked already knowing.

But when she tried to back away, he gripped her tighter, guiding her to dining room, to sit on chair.

,,Aren't you cold ? Or tired ? Where were you ? I called to all hotels, checked all the bills, but I couldn't find _anything_ , I was waiting for you to come at least in the morning-you never left just somewhere without being in hotel or so,'' Larry was throwing one question after another.

 _Yeah and suddenly you're caring, but your messages stopped after half past two and then only Robby was trying to communicate. And what more you tried hotels of course, because the only thing you are interested in are bills right ?!_

,,-What's wrong honey, tell me ?'' he smiled kneeling in front of her.

 _Well when he cares now, then let him know_ -

,,You're asking me what's wrong ?'' she smirked.

,,Yes, love-''

,,-Fine…you are still, always, no matter what happens so selfish ! Yes, and it's out ! Right, I have my moods, and my states too, I admit, but what's wrong about me wanting some _attention_ from you. And the only one I get is only when I leave and you're searching for bills in hotels. Do I really have such value of _hotel bills_ ?''

,,No, you have much bigger value for me, Joanne, honey-''

,,-Then why you always stop listening when I'm talking to you about important things ? I was asking to change our garage doors, 'cause these are pretty shitty, and not working anyway-and you ? You were curious of your golf match with colleagues ! Fine…I asked you if I shall start doing something _productive_ , and you-pushed me away with your fantastic 'Let's talk about it later' knowing, that _later_ never comes ! I'm pissed. The only thing you are able to discuss with me, is your work, your plans, and your problems, and I'm listening to them whole four years of our marriage, waiting when it's my turn ?!''

,,If this is about me not discussing with you, then I will…like Rob-Robert for example,'' Larry offered.

,,Yeah, when is the last time you touched me _for example_ ?'' she crossed her hands on her chest.

,,Yesterday evening-''

,,-When you petted my thigh, fine, but when was the last time we had something _sensual_ between us ?''

,,Couple weeks ago ?'' he gritted his teeth, not completely certain of what he just said.

,,More than…you are so blind Larry ! And I just can't go _like this_ anymore…''

,,Please I can change, I can more discuss, and I can love you better I swear,'' he leaned down kissing her clothed thighs.

,,No, Larry. You're not _figuring out_ !'' she cupped his cheeks raising him up and firmly looking into his eyes when he backed away.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and speaking with expelling that breath ,, _I'm having affair_ …''

These words cut through him like dagger.

,,Wh-what Joanne ?'' he smiled, thinking it is one of her brassy jokes. Some kind of her usual zinger, but her look was telling the opposite.

,,You heard. I'm having affair and I never felt better with anybody before…''

,,How long ?'' he stood up firmly, looking down at her.

,,That's not import-''

,,-How long ?''

,,For more than two months…'' she swallowed when his voice increased word by word.

,,Who is it ?''

,,Larry I-''

,,-Who is it Joanne ?''

,,Larry damn-''

,,Who. Is. It. ?!'' he nearly yelled at her, making her twitch on chair.

Afraid of speak, she just whimpered a whisper, breathlessly her answer ,,Robert…''

,,That _bastard_!'' Larry growled through his teeth, turning on his heel and walking out of kitchen.

Joanne swiftly jumped following him.

,,What do you think, you're doing ?!''

,,None of your business !''

,,The hell it's _my business_ ! I care for him, you know ! I-I-….'' She stumbled.

,,My God…you love him !'' Larry gasped turning to her, and watching her freeze expression.

Saying nothing in agreement or refuse, her lips were just slightly parted.

,,It is true…God, he will pay for that-''

,,-What ?!'' Joanne yelped, when he took _her_ keys and walking out of the house.

,,And you will wait for me _here_ … _after I finish with him, I will pay you off too you filthy bitch !''_ he locked main doors from outside.

,,No you bastard. Let me out you jerk ! Don't you dare to do something ! You hear ? LET ME OUT !'' she was buffeting with handle again, banging at the doors.

Quickly looking all over, but his keys were gone too.

 _That dick !_

Hearing car leaving garage, and off to town.

,,SHIT !''

She shouldn't have tell him like this…she should have know this will rage him out, but no-what she just did-told him like an idiot, and now he will do whatever to Robert, just because of jealousy.

 _Second key !_

Car already left, when she rushed upstairs, and into bedroom. Harshly opening her nightstand, tossing drawer completely out, and reaching for her second secret key.

Rushing downstairs again, taking her purse from kitchen where she left it, running to main doors, harshly unlocking meanwhile calling taxi for herself.

* * *

,,Thank you,'' she paid taxi driver, and quickly jumped off the car, in front of building where Robby's apartment was.

Elevator-out of service of course.

Her feet sore, her high heels killing her step by step, she running up four floors until she reached Robby's floor, seeing doors open, as she could already hear loud noise from third floor.

Larry wasn't alone.

,, _You BASTARD HOW COULD YOU ?!''_ Joanne screamed across the room, when she saw three more friends of Larry, kicking into lying Robert, who obviously had enough.

 _,,Four on one-SHAME ON YOU ALL ! Robby ? Rob-don't touch me you asshole ! I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you, I don't want_ _ **you**_ _understand it damn-it !'_ ' she cried, pushing desperately Larry off her when he tried to held her from Robert.

,,You're so selfish, you would have never figured it out, if I haven't told you, and what do you do ? You ask your _pretty friends_ to do dirty job instead of you ?! I can't believe I was living with you for so long !'' she finally wrenched from his grip, facing them all, standing between them and moaning Robert.

,,You don't talk to me like that you whore !'' he shouted at her, straightening his hand up she quickly jumped to him, holding his other hand, and as Robert was trying to stand up muttering his 'Joanne' , Larry gave him punch with his right fist right on his temple, which send him back to floor, and silenced him as well.

,, _NO ! YOU MOTHERFUCKER ! I HATE YOU….WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND- IT'S OVER ! You have to make an idiot out of yourself !''_

,, _You_ made an idiot out of me, just because you cuckolded me with _him_ !'' Larry wanted to kick to Robert again ,but Joanne stepped to his way.

,,No, the real _problem_ is far more _deeper in you_ , and if I haven't done _this_ you would never see it-AHH !'' she squealed when he gave her a firm, big slap on her left cheek, sending her right down to floor, next to Robert.

It forced her to drop her purse, her both hands on her immediately red cheek, her mouth widely opened.

,,Wait Larry…to be cuckolded is one thing…but to hit a women…she's right…you suck ! I feel guilty of what I have done to _him_ ,'' one of the men pointing at Robert.

,,Yeah….I thought it was right, just because I didn't know-violence against women I do not support, come boys. He has to deal with _this_ by himself. We're so sorry Joanne,'' they managed to apologize somehow, before they left.

She swallowed her shock of sharp slap on her cheek, managing to stand up on her feet.

,,I'll send you divorce papers next week, and I take few my things with me….now leave us be,'' she couldn't look in his eyes after what he just done. She was _done_ with him. He left without any other word, paralyzed by himself.

She quickly turning to Robby, leaning down, and stroking his bloodied face.

,,Robby, Robby, do you hear me ? Please don't leave me ? You're Joanne is here…'' she carefully supported his head by her knees picking up her phone to call an ambulance.

,,M-my-Joanne ?'' he asked hardly with bruised mouth, she could hear smirk in his question.

,,Kiddo, you always hear only what you want, right ?'' she cried, smirking, but not for long since his eyes closed and she start panicking.

,,No-no-Robby, look at me, look at me don't leave me, please !'' stroking his cheeks, his blood on her fingers, when she finally called ambulance.

,,Stay with me !''


	6. Complications

_A.N.: Alright, alright, I said it's not all….don't be afraid of Robby, remember he's okay now, this is just what happened oki-doki ? And as I have my mom working as nurse in hospital in surgical ward, so I could have that chance, and secretly be with her one night in work, and had experience first hand….of course I couldn't be during-for God's sake , but I heard a lot, and my mom told me a lot after hospitalization…so-and YES I know there can't be long visits on ICU…just shortly, BUT – I don't give a damn, since this is the world of fiction-but the rest is based on reality. Okay here you go dolls ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Joanne was sitting by Robby on bed, her palm in his, as she was explaining.

,,So this is how I end up in hospital,'' Robby breathed in realization, and partly remembering.

,,Right, I was a fool, when I told him, it's all my fault, I'm sorry-''

,,-Shh…it's okay. I'm glad he knows, it's way more easier now,'' Robby soothed Joanne when she was about to start scolding herself.

,,I was worrying about you whole five days and then when-''

,,Five days ?!'' his eyes went wide.

,,Yes…well, _how_ you get in hospital is just the beginning…'' Joanne nodded, sadly.

,,Then tell my, my _story teller_ ,'' Robby smiled weakly, afraid again, of what was so bad about him, he still couldn't remember, thought now, he could remember on those text message he sent to Joanne, but then it's all still in fog-probably due that punch on his temple-yes that's certainly that.

* * *

,,He will be alright…right ?'' Joanne asked doctor during rushing right behind the ambulance stretcher, when they were transporting Robert across the hospital.

He was blacked out.

,,We have to stop his bleeding, and then we will tell you his state, please now wait on corridor,'' doctor managed to told her, before he disappeared in room, with two ambulance men and Robert.

,,A-bp-'' she swallowed her question, closing her lips when doors swiftly slammed right in front of her.

,,Fine…'' she breathed, looking all over, and sitting on the nearest chair.

 _He wasn't seeming so bad-despite all his face, and his moans, he obviously wasn't good, but then when he fainted…._

 _No, he will be alright, they just…beat him-oh damn, why that idiot of mine had to be so jealous…_

 _And call friends ?! WHO THE HELL WOULD CALL FRIENDS ON PRIVACY THING ?!_

 _Poor Bobby, baby-oh , it's all my fault-_

 _-No you shouldn't be thinking like that-_

 _-But it is your fault if you haven't told to Larry_ _ **that**_ _way…_

 _Ohh-please let him be alright, pleeeease_

Joanne's thoughts ticking hither and thither. Once scolding herself, once scolding Larry, once worrying of Robby, but _never_ blaming Robert for anything…

Her face in her hands for more than twenty minutes and each following minute her thoughts were becoming darker and darker.

Doors cracked open, and doctor, walked out, looking over the corridor.

,,Is he alright ?'' Joanne rapidly jumped up asking, partly surprising herself, for such caring and such fear of Robby.

,,I need to know your relationship before I could tell you anything. Are you his sister or any family member Mrs.-?'' he gave her serious look.

,,Starkland…Of course, I'm his…his-f-fiancé,'' she answered doubtfully.

* * *

,,Fiancé ?!'' Robby's eyes widening.

,,And what the hell I should tell him at that moment. I was scared for you, and _this_ was the first idea that came up in my mind,'' Joanne quickly explained.

,,….Are you mad at me ?''

,,No-sounds pretty, my fiancé…continue,'' Robby chuckled, petting her palm with his fingers.

,,Fine…'' she smiled holding his hand more tighter.

* * *

,,Alright, Mr. Adler is now being transported to ICU, he is unconscious right now, we stopped his bleeding. He's suffered rib fracture, hand fracture, mild brain concussion. He's got a lot of bruises all over his body, though we stopped bleeding and stitched the wounds, so he haven't lost so much blood-'' doctor looked at pale and seriously scared Joanne ,,-be calm ma'am…on ICU we will take care of him.''

,,C-can I see him ? B-be with him there ?'' she quickly asked when doctor was about to leave, just like that.

,,Yes, of course, you can stay there…we need to discuss with you, to call in his work either,'' doctor smiled, walking with her in another corridor and right to ICU section.

,,Oh my God, Bobby,'' Joanne nearly moaned after seeing him, lying limply on bed, his left hand in gypsum , bandage on his head, something sticking out of his nose and mouth-for breathing regulation, and he looked like he was sleeping.

,,He's not in…coma, is he ?'' Joanne said almost breathlessly.

,,No, no he's not. He 's unconscious due his mild brain concussion-you said he received punch to his temple ?'' doctor repeated, watching still pale Joanne.

Not able to talk, she just nodded.

,,He need a support…he need somebody by his side,'' doctor's eyes searched for Joanne.

,,I would stayed either you allowed me or not…'' stepping around the bed, and to Robert.

,,Alright, I need to be elsewhere now, but I will come back in twenty minutes or so, and you should call to his work. We will bring you some chair and blanket, hmmm ?''

,,Thank you,'' Joanne briefly nodded, forcing a weak smile, before her eyes went back to Robert.

,,He is in _good hands_ now,'' doctor approved smiling, before he left.

,,What a _beautiful_ start of the day, I tell you kiddo…'' Joanne sighed almost breathlessly.

She looked all over the room, walking to doors and looking briefly out on hall, where was nobody at all, but still she closed the doors, walking back to Robert.

She leaned down, gently stroking with her fingertips only his cheek with one big blue bruise.

,,I'm so sorry…for everything,'' she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. When she spoke again, her voice a bit louder than her whisper before, shaking as much as she was afraid ,,for bringing you this trouble, for not answering you…for so long blindness…I'm so sorry for all of that.''

The devices were beeping, and his breathing regulated, but his body seemed to be deadly calm.

Suddenly she backed away slightly when nurse invaded room.

,,Good day, ehm-doctor said to bring you some chair…here you go,'' little woman with soft pleasant voice smiled at her, pushing into room, solid half padded chair, looking comfortable, and some blanket on it.

,,Thank you very much,'' Joanne quickly stepped to her, taking chair, and offering her smile to young nurse. When she left, Joanne put chair on one side of bed, by window, as close to Robby as it was possible, she finally threw away her high heels, and put her purse on stand, by bed, sitting in chair, and petting Robby's hand very lightly.

,,I would never thought, it will end like _this_ …no you will get better of course, I can't think like _that_ , you just –have to sleep on it,'' Joanne nodded, her voice still shaking of uncertainty.

,,I will be here with you I promise. I won't leave you alone,'' she whimpered, covering her mouth.

She never cried, and especially never cried _for a man_ in her life, but _now_ , _here_ ,watching Robert on those machines and in _such_ state… _Robby_ …she start softly weeping, as her heart couldn't bear that sight, and knowledge it _is_ partly because of her.

,,I'll be here as long as you are here…I won't leave you alone, no, don't be afraid. I will call somebody to pick up my things from my house, and to pick up some book-to read you, hmm…my God-I have to call to your work !''

* * *

,,Right-how did you get number to my boss ?'' Robby's brown frowned a bit.

,,Sorry…I rummaged your phone a little bit,'' Joanne gritted her teeth, apologizing.

,,Oh it's okay…wait you had my phone ?''

,,Yep, you had it in your pocket in your pants, when they dressed you in hospital clothes,'' she explained.

,,Okay, fine, thank you,'' Bobby smiled.

* * *

After calling in his work, Joanne took her own phone managing to call her mother, to stop by and take few of her clothes, and some book , to read, and explained her, her situation. Surprisingly her mother understood, scolding Larry in phone and as follows in hospital, when she came to Joanne right that very same day with bag of clothes and some stuff to hospital. She was talking endlessly, how she 'was saying that' before she got married with him, and 'it's all Joanne's fault', and before she finally left, she looked on Robert saying…

,, _He_ didn't deserved it, I hope you will take care of him better than Larry was taking care of you, when I saw _him_ on your party in October, he was looking at you dreamily, like he _loved_ you…don't fuck this up Jojo…you know I love you, and I want only the best for you –and _he_ -'' she pointed at limply lying Robert ,,- _he_ is yet the _best_ you could chose, and you won't be 37…or 30's forever. Bye darling,'' she kissed her cheek, as Joanne stood paralyzed of what her mother said, and watched Robert during her mother left.

* * *

,, _Ellen_ said that about _me_ ?!''

,,Yep, I was shocked as well…but I though you should know that,'' Joanne smiled looking at shocked Robert.

* * *

First night Joanne fell asleep hardly, maybe only for two hours, before machines star beeping rapidly, which woke her.

,,What-what's going on, what's wrong ?'' Joanne quickly asked doctor with nurses, when they checked Robert, and start transporting him away from her.

,,He's got internal bleeding- He's got to go on _surgery, now_ !'' doctor announced shortly, passing Joanne by.

,,What ?! Where-what ?''

,,Stay here !'' nurse ordered.

And so Joanne was left in Robby's room, alone, without any slightest knowing of actual Robby's state.

 _Surgery ? internal bleeding ? But Bobby…_

Her pulse was now twice fast, her voice stuck in her throat, her hands shaking, her legs giving out, her eyes wet from upcoming tears, and a big lump in her throat, and all of that only due to hearing such _sentence._

It forced her back down in the chair firmly.

,,Oh my God,'' her voice merely a whisper as the room was completely empty and silenced.

 _Before a while he was lying alright just right_ _ **there**_ _and suddenly he's on ward, having surgery…no…nooo-_

She was wildly shaking silently with her head, as dark thoughts start making its way through her mind.

 _He can't…he won't…they are professionals ! Right ! It will be alright !_

But worries, fear, confusion and dark thoughts were stronger, than her voice of logic at the moment, and they were becoming _darker_. She hardly swallowed reaching for Robert's pillow on bed, clutching it to her chest, and burring her face into it with her silent whimpers, as tears start after couple dozen of minutes wildly escaping her eyes and down her cheeks.

She was _never_ such afraid of…. _anybody_ …and yet there she was, sitting in chair in hospital, waiting for man who took over her heart, and maybe her soul, waiting for what comes, what she might hear from doctor or nurses….what will happen next…

That night she wasn't sleeping anymore, her eyes completely worn off with tears, and her lungs desperate for air as she was panting from sobs, and sniffs in pillow that still smelled like Robby.


	7. True Love's Kiss

_A.N.: Hi dolls ! Don't be afraid, I'm not dead, neither ill or sick, and I still do comunicate, but I haven't got so much time to leave a message...if I'm not ahving exams at school, I'm helping at home on our large garden so or so...I hope I will have more time by the ned of the month and whole holidays ;-) here you go with another chapter of TAT I hope you'll enjoy, and thank you for reading a reviewing, I love you so much darlings ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,I had a surgery ?!'' Robby nearly yelped.

,,Shh-shh-shh…'' she quickly soothed him, stroking his wounded, blue cheek, her thumb softly trailing his lips. ,,Yes, but it was for your good…they saved you. You know doctor told me, they had that day one alike case in here, when man was beaten and due to his injuries, brain concussion, and also inner bleeding….he passed away…and that's the reason why I was crying so hardly. Why I was so afraid of you. I was _worried sick_ -I never was worried sick of anybody in my life !'' Joanne swiftly explained.

Robby was eagerly listening, but Joanne's hand on his cheek was calming him down, knowing that now is everything alright. Only because she is with him, and was all the time. That was the most comforting feeling ever.

,,And I thought, that my heart stopped for a second or two, when the nurse told me-''

,,-Told you what ?''

* * *

Joanne was sitting in chair, looking out of the window, sun was slowly coming up. Her eyes red, her chest heaving harshly in effort to catch a breath. The pillow she was clutching to her chest completely soaked with her tears on one side.

She was sobbing until the nurse came to the room, Joanne heard her turning rapidly and harshly asking.

,,What happened, is he alright ?'' trying to steady her voice, vainly.

,,….I'm so sorry,'' nurse uttered.

,,No,'' Joanne's voice barely comparable to chocked whisper.

Her head spun around the room, her thoughts ticking fastly again, and her voice of logic was silent for the very first time. She felt like her heart made a jump forward, leaving her chest, and running far away from her.

,,Mr. Stephens passed away…''

,,Who ?!'' her voice strangled when she whimpered her question.

,,Mr. Stephens-''

,,-But I am waiting here for Mr. Alder…from surgery. He had internal bleeding-two hours ago…maybe three,'' Joanne found her voice again, asking hopefully.

Nurse seriously gasped and her face turned red in embarrassment ,,I am SO sorry Miss !''

 _Jesus-fucking Christ with holy God in heavens ! Did she really had to scare me to death ?!_

,,Yes Mr. Adler is still on ward and he-''

,,He is alright,'' Doctor announced, when he invaded the room, and this awkward situation, trying to save nurse as Joanne could kill her by her sight.

,,Miss Evelon, please go and check the seventh room, thanks,'' doctor smiled, watching nurse leaving.

,,You have to apologize her, she is here only week, and she had to get a grip yet-''

,,-Get a grip ? I would fire her for this ? She nearly caused me a heart attack !'' Joanne yelped angrily, as her voice was still weak, but her irritation of that nurse was stronger.

Doctor chuckled ,,Shall I check you then as well ?''

,,Not needed, just tell me what's with Robert ? With Mr. Alder ? Is he alright ?''

,,Yes, we did as much as we could, and we stopped the bleeding at the right time. He is here in several minutes. We will watch him carefully until he wakes up,'' doctor assured Joanne everything was alright, and she finally relieved.

* * *

,,That was THE WORST three seconds of my life…and I will never forgive her for that,'' Joanne growled angrily in the doors direction.

,,I truly believe you. And so I was here and they were taking care of me with you until I woke up ?'' Robby's puppy dog eyes were searching for answer in Joanne's.

,,Yes, and I tell you it was such a tough week for me. I was worrying day and night. I wasn't sleeping….or at least not so much, max for three hours last two nights. I was thinking what would happened if I told to Larry otherwise. Until he appeared yesterday,'' she swallowed, reaching for glass of water, since her throat was dry from long talking.

,,He was here ? What did he want ?'' Robby watched Joanne drinking slightly, waiting for her to tell him.

,,Me….'' Joanne swallowed taking one gulp more, before she was able to elaborate it.

* * *

Joanne was reading to Robert from her book, petting his hand, where the cannula was stick up in his elbow pit, giving him nutrition.

Suddenly some figure appeared in doors she could see with her peripheral vision.

Turning to doors, to that shadow, her eyes met with Larry's.

,,Hi Jo-hunny,'' he smiled at her, but she ignored his smile, and his voice at all, she turned her face back to book, showing her none interest against him, and she continued in reading.

,,Can I talk to you ?'' he asked politely, stepping inside the room.

,,If you came to beat me too, then do it, and I will sue you, and strip you from the last shirt I left you in our house,'' she growled in his direction, not raising her eyes from book, and after her sentence she continued in reading, still gently petting Robby's forearm.

,,I haven't came in here to have an argument with you, neither for beating you…can I talk to you ? On corridor ?'' he walked out of the room.

Her eyes rolled up in bother, her _smile_ sardonic, maybe literally ironic, she stood up, kissing Robby's forehead, and only then walking out of the room.

,,You have five minutes…'' she crossed her arms on her chest.

,,I want you back, never mind of what you did-''

,,-What I did ? Look at that man lying limply, almost deadly in bed ! That's what _you_ did, and what I did is _nothing_ in compare to what you have done to Robby !'' she yelped at whole corridor, ignoring staring of other hospitalized, who were able to walk on corridor, or _even_ walk.

,,Stop yelling at me, Joanne calm down, and listen. I still do love you, and I want you back…''

,,….But I don't want _you_ back,'' she breathed seriously, looking deep in his eyes.

,,You are my wife damn-it-''

,,-But I am not your _property_. And after what scene you made, and how foully you shown to Robert you're opinion…I don't want to have anything in common with you !'' she said turning to leave back in the room to Robby.

,,This is not over Joanne, I will do anything to get you back, I want you, I love you, and I won't let go of you,'' he kneeled in front of her hugging her hips and burying his face to her private places.

,,Larry-for fuck's sake stand up !'' she forced him up, shocked, horrified. ,,You are very wrong, because _this_ -'' pointing at him and then at her ,,- _ **is**_ _over_ , and if you can't deal with it-it's only and only your problem. I will never forgive you for _this_ …'' she stepped back in the room, walking around the bed and sitting down on her chair, taking her book.

,,But Joanne hunny-''

,,-Your time is up,'' she uttered, not meeting his face, and she start reading again.

Steadying her reading again, her palm descended on Robby's, as she heard Larry's steps, leaving the doors and moving along the corridor to exit the floor.

* * *

,,Ya see, he haven't even said a word of apology to you or to situation her bought, he just wanted me back...idiot….''

,,Well I'm rather pleased of what you have done for me…Joanne tell me-and tell me truly please…'' Robby looked at her, meeting her chocolate brown eyes.

,,Yes ?'' she smiled, stroking the back of his palm.

,,Do you love me ?''

Her lips slightly parted, as Robert was literally tensed in anticipation.

Silence was spreading across the room, until she smiled.

* * *

Joanne was sitting in the very same chair already the fifth day, waiting for Robby to wake up from his unconsciousness.

Holding his hand, and looking out of window, she finished the book, and was too afraid of leaving him, because she would never forgive herself, if she left just for a brief two hours at home, and then found out some terrible news.

No she was determined she will stay with him no matter what happens. And no wonder when things were getting better-doctors even stopped the regulation of breathing, because Bobby was able to breathy by himself. Everything looked better…

She was getting slowly paranoid, and was talking with Robby, as usually with closed doors, looking out of the window.

,,You know…I love the fairytales when I was a kid. They were so free and so easy to understand, and everything was ended by happy-end. Actually all childhood was one big fairytale…You didn't have to deal with problems of future. You felt stronger and more confident. You had a support in your family. And you loved more everyone around you…true, everything ended with happy-end, most of them by _true love's kiss_ , right ?'' he eyes wandering in clouds above the noisy city, dreaming.

,,Ohh Bobby if everything could end such happily, and everything could be solved by true love's kiss…right-that magical true love's kiss-'' she slowly turned to him.

Eyeing him from head to toe, she bit her lip. Her eyes briefly checked closed doors.

Then she narrowed herself, standing up, and leaning down to Robby, as his mouth was free now from tube, since he was breathing normally.

She closed her eyes, and softly crushing her lips on his.

Her palm on his cheek, kissing him lovingly, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

 _I wish it would work…_

Her eyes opened when she slightly backed away after kissing him.

Nothing….he was still senseless.

She swallowed hardly the hit of reality, stroking his wet cheek, when her tear dropped on his smooth skin.

She narrowed again, walking to the corner of the room, rustling in her bag, which her mother broguh her few days ago, finding a small ashtray.

Despite all doctors prohibitions, and all nurses orders, she opened the big window in the corner of the room, putting small ashtray on windowsill, and picking up from her purse her pack of cigarettes.

She wasn't smoking since she was in hospital with Robby…but the circumstances were too much now, and she was desperate for him.

She let a butt in her mouth, lit it and inhaled.

,,Of course, how it could work ? You're not in fairy tale Joanne ! Wake up….You're just being hysterical Joanne…and-and paranoid,'' she whimpered looking out of the window, smoking slowly.

,,How such kiss could wa-….wake him ?'' she turned to Robby, watching his eyes fluttering.

She gasped.

And his eyes flew open, wandering across the ceiling.

A big relief spread along her entire body, she breathed perhaps the biggest and happiest smile she ever had, when she dropped the cigarette into ashtray, and ran to him.

 _The hell it could not work !_

,,Oh Robby, don't do _this_ ever to me again…'' she hugged him carefully since he was still _fragile_ , but with the biggest relief she could have at the moment.

* * *

,,From now on I believe in miracles kiddo !'' she giggled, petting his forearm.

,,But you haven't answered to me…'' he smiled weakly.

,,Bobby…I do love you. I do love you, and I never felt better with anybody else. I never _loved_ anybody else…but I'm sure as hell…I do love you,'' she stroked his cheek once again.

He was looking at her dreamily.

,,I am only sad, I missed that kiss…'' he sighed.

,,Do you want another ?'' she smiled at him cutely.

He nodded, not saying a word. She leaned to him, crushing her lips on his as several minutes ago.

Stroking his cheek, and smiling to their kiss as he was.

She slowly deepened the kiss, her tongue glazing his, and she felt like she was flying. She felt _free_ and _easy_ , and _happy_ and _beloved_ with him at the moment.

Her both hands cupped his cheeks, when he kissed her back hungrily. His hands very hardly, but surely raising up, one with cannula, the other in gypsum, gently descending on her sides, petting, supporting himself.

At that moment doctor without knocking or any announcing invaded the room, founding them in such connection, they immediately backed away from each other, interrupted.

,,I can see our _champion_ woke up. Well done, keep it up. I wanted to check your state…I will be back in five minutes with nurses alright, enjoy your moment with your fiancé,'' doctor smiled foxily at them, then his eyes wandered to opened window, and burning out cigarette.

,,Mrs. Starkland ! I think I said to you clearly no smoking by patients !'' he gave her upset look.

,,Sorry doctor-''

,,-Well quit it…quickly !'' he looked back at her with his furrowed brows, before her left.

Joanne wanted to stand up and to fizzle it, but Robby held her arm, tugging her down to sit on bed next to him as she was until now.

,,But Bobby-''

,,-It can wait,'' he smiled, clutching her closer to him, his hands coming back where they were few seconds ago, when he kissed her again, she smiled in the kiss, hugging him gently, and kissing him lovingly back.


	8. Maybe I'm In Love

_A.N.: Hi dolls, for the beginning I want to say, I'm doing big commercial for my second NEW account on FictionPress- ZiZiLuPone –(the same name, because I don't want to change :D) I have only one fic there YET but those of you, who really LOVES my stories, I'm sure it's worth it ;-). Then thank you for keeping reading and reviewing, I love you all, and I have to thank you so MUCH ! Thanks dolls ! And since I'm having finally my holidays I promise I will be here more often, and I will be publishing regularly again ! YAY ! I'm thrilled ! And now to this chapter, we are nearing to end…next chapter is the last one, but don't be sad, I have plenty of new ideas, here or on FictionPress so you won't be disappointed. And –recommending song for this chapter –Accidentally In Love- Counting Crows :333 alright, enjoy dolls, check my second account and have a nice day :33 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

After week of thorough observation by doctors, Bobby was finally good to go home.

,,I said I can take it-''

,,-No way ! You are _unavailable_ now, so I can carry my _own_ things by my own,'' Joanne answered pushing him gently in his apartment, closing doors behind them.

Robby chuckled, how careful she suddenly was. Nearly ridiculously, but h still had one hand in gypsum and his other hand in brace. His ribs were wrapped in gauze, so his upper body was pretty in pain, but doctor gave him painkillers so it wasn't _so bad_ after all.

,,What do you want to eat, love ? That hospital food _sucks_ …'' Joanne put her bag by Robby's couch.

,,You don't have to cook, I'm not hung-''

,,-But you have to eat, you are weak !''

,,Thank you,'' Bobby chuckled at her.

,,I didn't mean that-''

,,-I know,'' he leaned down and kissed her lovingly, she smiled.

,,So, what would you like to eat ?''

,,Meat…anything with meat,'' he decided.

,,Fine, I'll make you some juicy steak hmm ?'' she stroked his cheek, but when he kissed her again, she giggled playfully to his mouth. ,,N-mmm, and you go to bed, you have to rest yourself, until you're better…''

,,But I'm not-''

,,-Do not _protest_ ! Go !'' she smirked, gently pushing at his chest, guiding him to his bedroom.

* * *

After having dinner in bed, Joanne cleaned the dishes, and helped Robby to pajamas, and dressed herself in gown.

Actually their first night, out of open, in Bobby's apartment, and without any worries.

But when Joanne was sitting on bed with her back to Robby, rolling her nightgown down around her waist, and he scooted closer and start kissing all over her straps and neck, she giggled stopping him.

,,Bobby, you are still wounded,'' she turned to him, caressing his cheek.

,,I don't care, I want you, I want to feel your love, I want to be with you,'' he kissed with each sentence down her shoulder.

,,I want to be with you too, that's not the _thing_ , I just-your ribs-''

,,Are okay.''

,,Due painkillers…Bobby, we have plenty of time when you are healed, I don't want to hurt you somehow,'' Joanne smiled kissing him ,and shifting in bed.

,,You would not,'' he shook with his head.

,,I don't want to risk. Ya see, you will heal, and in the mean time I at least send divorce papers to Larry, and then is nothing in our way-''

,,So divorce is what's eating you ?''

,,No ! No…I don't care about divorce, neither Larry. I mean…I just wanted to say, I can do something useful instead of, you know…having sex, and only sex-''

,,-And cook,'' Robby chuckled.

,,Yes.''

He looked at her dreamily, when she scooted him closer, and let his head rest on her soft breast, to be comfortable. He was looking at ceiling.

,,Joey ?''

,,Yes babe ?''

,,After divorce…''

,,Hmm ?'' she played with his hair, gently combing, and slowly falling asleep.

,,Would you marry me ?''

This sentence woke her up sharply, she laughed in the back of her throat.

,,Always so hurrying and so _charming,_ aren't you Bobby,'' she kissed his hair.

,,So would you ?'' he asked once more.

,,I don't know, shall I ?'' she laughed again.

,,I am serious Joanne,'' he chuckled.

,,Well…I don't know, marriage always brought to me unhappiness, and it ruins all the passion and love from relationship…but on the other hand, you are very different than any of my husbands…and I won't be 37 forever…'' Joanne was considering aloud, her eyes closed once again.

,,So ?''

,,But this wasn't exactly the _proposal of my dreams_ ,'' she giggled, still combing his hair.

,,But would you ?'' he insisted.

,,Robby I-yes,'' she looked in his eyes when he hardly turned to her.

,,I wished for it…'' Robby smiled ,kissing her, and pillowing his head again on her breast.

,,And now sleep, you need rest, and I myself wasn't sleeping in bed for damn long, so please baby,'' Joanne begged, kissing his hair few times, saying really sleepily.

* * *

Few weeks passed, Joanne happily divorced again, moved completely in Robby's apartment. They were deciding for finding better house for themselves. Robby had now one hand free and the other, without gypsum, only brace, and his ribs were obviously better.

This day Joanne was on coffee with her mother, coming back from shopping later, but when she came home, she was surprised.

It was almost dark outside, but the lights were off, and small way, made of candles, was lining her way to bedroom. She smiled, putting her shopping bags with clothes on couch, carefully to not destroy _the way_. She opened the door from bedroom. Candles all over the room, and bed was covered with red rose petals, there was a note and small, silken box.

Joanne gasped. She never get _proposal_ in _such way._ And it was beautiful, but where was him ?

She walked to bed, taking the note.

 _Dear Joanne_

 _Would you spend the rest of your life ONLY with me ?_

 _Would you give me your chance and let me make you happy ?_

 _Will you marry me, my love ?_

And she looked at the box. Tears filling her eyes, she reached for the box, opening it, but it was empty.

,,Will you ?'' Robby appeared in doors, having just some very nice shorts on him and black bow tie around his neck, his hand still in brace, but in his other hand he was showing golden ring with clear diamond in it. He kneeled in front of Joanne.

,,Bobby, I will,'' she nodded crying from happiness, and kneeling to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and start kissing him heatedly. His hands descending on her waist.

,,Wait, you are not afraid anymore of my ribs ?'' he chuckled looking in her tears-filled eyes.

,,No,'' she shook with her head, smiling.

He took her hand, gently kissing the back of her palm, and then putting on her ring. He raised himself up, as she did, sitting both on bed, Robby kissed her again, and again, and again, forcing her on her back, he looked in her eyes.

Dreamily gazing for some time, her brows slightly furrowed.

,,What is it ? What's the problem baby ?'' she stroked his cheek.

He grinned ,,What's the problem ? I don't know, well _maybe I'm in love_ …''

Joanne grinned at him, kissing him again, her tongue caressing his, her hands fondling his muscles, and his shoulders, stroking his back, and through his hair, when he lowered his lips to her neck.

He sucked on her spot, making her whimper endearingly. His free hand reached for her clothed breast, gently squeezing, working, he slid his hand below her shirt, rolling it up and withal fondling her flat belly.

 _,,I love you so Bobby,''_ she whispered to his ear, when he sucked on her neck, nipping her skin.

He shifted her on bed, better, taking off her shirt. She looked at him dreamily.

,,Do you know, you look cute with that bow tie ?'' she giggled.

,,Thank you,'' Bobby leaned down smiling, kissing her.¨

She rolled over him, letting him rest on his back.

,,Joey ?''

,,Relax…let me do the rest hmm ?'' she kissed down his muscular chest, and down his firm stomach, she stood up, taking off her jeans, and panties, crawling up to him on bed, and covering them in sheets.

Sitting up on him, she grinded her hips teasing on his shorts, and his eyes closed by their own accord, he let out soft growl.

Joanne grinned, rubbing his arousal with her lap more teasingly, tickling with her fingers up his chest. She meanwhile looked on her beautiful ring. She completely forgot on Robby's previous proposal, and now that she was divorced and living with him, she wasn't even thinking about, like she was thinking about rather more _important_ things. Things that maybe could cross a bit their together life, but since he now asked for her hand, she knew _these plans_ would please both of them.

She darted her slender fingers in his shorts, teasing him. She bit her lip, when he growled-God how this was turning her on-always.

Sliding her weight down on his shaft, she gasped as she after quite long time have him inside her, and she almost forgot how deliciously big he was. His thick member filling her, as she moved her hips down on him.

,,Joanne,'' he panted, her nails dug into his chest.

,,Ahh-my God Robby…ohh-oh-Robby,'' she was groaning with closed eyes, savoring pleasure, and riding him slowly, carefully.

His hands landed on each her hip, guiding her moves on him.

,,Fa-faster,'' he begged, sitting up, and holding her back.

Joanne grinned, letting him kiss all over her soft ample breasts, her hand around his shoulders, she was kissing his forehead lovingly, riding him willingly faster.

Her hips firmly connecting with his, she was rubbing her clit with his curled hair. Whimpering his name, all aloud their bedroom, she tipped her head back, feeling his thick cock stretching her.

Robert reached her lips, capturing them in loving kiss, before he playfully nipped her plump lower lip.

,,Ahh !''

His growls mingling with her desperate moans, when she kept such teasing pace for both, getting the most pleasure and giving the most pleasure, she was kissing him deeply, before gasping for breath when he tweaked her both rosy nipples. Joanne whimpered to his parted lips, barely touching his lips with hers.

,,Fuck Bobby, yes !'' she leaned to his earlobe, nipping teasingly, making him growl to her neck, and tweaking her nipples again.

,, _FUCK ! Ohhh-Bobby , ohhh-baby , shit-Robby…I will, I am-I-oh !'_ ' she nuzzled her forehead with his as he nodded, kneading her breast with his free hand, and holding her back with the brace-one.

,, _Yes, love yes, give it to me all, I want you to cum, to cum for me,''_ Robby breathed against her neck, which was always making her even more _horny_ , and she arched, pressing her soft boobs against his chest, as she orgasmed with soft cry in his ear.

,,That's right, ahhh-yes, fuck-Jo, yes…'' he panted, when she bucked thrice roughly, making him finish, and spill inside her, she nodded smiling deliriously now, breathing fast, and sliding slowly off his lap, to let his seed float inside her heat.

He laid himself beside her, cuddling with her. Kissing her cheeks lovingly, romantically, and her forehead, and her neck, still passionately, as her breath was easing. And then Bobby kissed her, and she was tugging him down to lay down with her.

,,I have to blow off the candles,'' he chuckled.

She giggled, kissing him deeply, and after breaking the kiss, she nodded ,,But hurry up, I don't want to be alone…''

,,You will never be, I promise love,'' Bobby smiled kissing her.

Joanne whimpered _endearingly_ in his mouth again, smiling in their kiss.


	9. Thirteen Years Later

_A.N.: Lovely dolls, I think the name of the chapter talks for itself, and I just hope you enjoyed this fic, just as much as I during writing it all through. Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for more fics :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZI kisses xoxo_

* * *

Thirteen Years Later.

Alarm clock woke them both, Joanne and Robby. Their house was _yet_ quiet.

, _,Darling,_ '' Joanne muttered half in pillow.

,,Hmm ?'' Robby turned to her, blinking.

,, _You have to wake up_ -''

,,-Well you do too,'' he chuckled ,when she forced her eyes open and found his blue ones.

She grinned, when he moved above her, kissing her.

,,It's _fascinating_ how _horny_ you're always in the most _inadequate_ time, huh ?'' she stroked his cheek, before he kissed her again, feeling his erection, teasing her lower stomach.

,,That's for you, and for better day,'' Robby chuckled to her neck, kissing lower.

,,I would have had great day even without it,'' she nodded.

,,Oh-'' she smirked ,,-so you're saying you don't like it, that you don't want it ?'' Bobby teased harder, when his hard length pressed on her splayed slit.

,,Mhh-I do, bu-''

,,-Shh,'' he kissed her, as they both heard suddenly some noise in the hall.

She gasped when he broke their kiss, whispering ,, _That's_ exactly why !'' she tossed her head in doors direction.

,,You've locked them last night, haven't you ?'' Bobby sucked on her nipple, one after the other, his tip rubbing her entrance.

,,Ohh-I did,'' she moaned quietly, when he penetrated her.

Biting her lip as he start slowly moving within her ,,Owww-Gosh,'' she whimpered as silently as it was possible, his thick length stretching her as he moved deeper with each slow thrust.

Suddenly they heard the noise louder, and then feet running across the hall. Somebody grabbed the handle of the door, but they were locked so the intruder spoke anyway.

,, _Mom, Billy is running across the house without his underwear again !''_ girl's voice announced, as steps ran across the hall once again.

,,Hhh-te-…Tell him to dress uhh-up !'' Joanne managed to steady her voice even when she twice gasped as Robby was fastening his teasing pace.

 _,,Mom, what will we have for breakfast ?''_ little boy asked this time.

,,Jesus, can't we have a short time for ourselv-ves ohhh-God-'' she whispered to Robby's ear who nodded, kissing her neck.

,,Ignore them-''

,,-I can't , I'm their mother-''

,,-And I'm father-''

,,-Ahh-then tell them _something !_ '' she moaned quietly, stifling her cry to his neck.

 _,,Mom_ _?!''_ third voice sounded from behind the doors. _,,Haven't you seen my green shirt ? With that Green Lantern symbol ?''_ this voice was of their older son, but he wasn't older than the girl.

,,I-hhh-It's in la-ahh-undry ! Take something else !'' Joanne now couldn't help herself but moan in her sentence.

 _,,Mom the breakfast ?''_

,,Billy, take your clothes on !'' Bobby finally said something as a parent, but never stopped thrusting in Joanne. It wasn't the best sex they could have, but it was perhaps the only chance during today.

And Joanne seems to be enjoying anyway, so why should he bother, when he could see her writhing below him, in effort to keep quiet.

 _,,Breakfast ?!''_

,,Andrew, m-make to Billy c-''

 _,,He's in the bathroom, mom,''_ girl uttered.

,,Fine Emma...then...do to your brothers…cornflakes by yourself-'' Joanne panted.

 _,,-Okay ? Until you two are finished, shall I make you something too ?''_ she smirked already knowing.

,,Don't be rude at your mom !'' Bobby slightly scolded.

 _,,Alright. Billy come, we'll do something to eat, hmm ?''_ girl's voice sounded like she smiled, and little boy cheered.

In few seconds they heard even doors from bathroom closing and steps downstairs.

,,Few seconds for each other,'' Bobby chuckled, kissing Joanne.

She nodded, moaning to his mouth ,,Bobby I think…I-I will…I-Gosh…mhhh-faster,'' she arched to his touch, when he ghosted his hand along her right breast, and kissed the other one.

,,Yes-'' he willingly sucked on her left nipple, nipping it, and speeding his moves, every thrust so perfect, his length so hard-she was surprised children haven't distracted him so much-and he was stretching her inner walls when he pushed even deeper. Having him entirely inside her, she moaned loudly now, not caring if she was hearable or not downstairs, and she raised her legs up to Robby's hips.

,,Fuck-baby, ohh-yes –yes –yes –yes –yes- ohhh Bobby-baby,'' she groaned biting her lip, when he sucked at her pulse point, kneading her left breast and caressing the other, growling to her skin, when he climaxed, spilling inside her.

,,Ohhh-'' she nipped his earlobe, cumming too, her legs sliding off his hips, as they trembled.

,,I love you, I love you, I love you,'' Bobby repeated kissing her again and again.

,,I love you too-'' Joanne kissed him back, but at that moment they both heard loud crack of glass from downstairs.

Joanne looked up at Robby ,,That's –a sign –we should –go there, or-or they'll ….destroy our house,'' Joanne panted.

,,Agreed,'' Robby nodded, pressing last kiss to her chest, before he hardly raised himself up.

* * *

,,If this will see mom, then-'' Emma was scolding her two years younger brother.

,,Then what Emma ? Hhhh-'' Joanne gasped when she saw so many glass pieces on the floor from broken vase. ,,Who done this ? That was granny's vase. She'll be mad when she find out it's broken !''

,,Joey, calm down-''

,,-Calm down ? Look at it…they could get hurt ! Where is Billy , Billy ?'' she looked for the youngest one, who was eight years old.

,,Here,'' he announced standing in kitchen doors.

,,Good, stay there. And you will tell me who broke it ?'' she glared at Emma and Andrew.

,,I…but it was an accident !'' Andy defended himself.

,,Yeah, he was searching for his sunglasses on the upper shelf and he accidentally shoved it down, I saw it,'' Emma stood up for him.

,,Alright,'' Joanne nodded. ,,But you have to explain granny by yourself.''

,,Right, and you will clean it up for yourself !'' Robby nodded.

,,Yes,'' Joanne nodded ,,and no internet for two weeks !'' she said firmly but at that they start moaning. ,,No !'' was her final word, as she walked herself into kitchen, where four toasts were made, and Billy was eating cornflakes from his bowl.

,,Good boy, you're the only one who can. Have you slept well sweetie ?'' she pressed a kiss on top of his head smiling.

,,Mhmm,'' Billy contentedly nodded.

,,Fine, I will find something to eat,'' she opened the fridge.

* * *

,,But dad, that was an accident,'' Andrew yet protested, when he was wiping pieces of glass with broom, Emma helping him.

,,I know, mom surely didn't mean that-''

 _,,Oh yes I did !_ '' she said from the kitchen.

,,See !'' Emma nodded.

Robby looked at his phone as some message buzzed in his pants pocket, he grinned wide.

,,Dad, please,'' Andy begged.

,,Shh-fine-'' Robby nodded ,,-but you two _owe_ me !''

,,Yay,'' they cheered quietly.

,,No _bad marks_ till the end of the month !'' he looked strictly.

,,Okay,'' Emma nodded with Andy.

,,And no _cheeky comments_ !'' he pointed at Emma.

,,Yes dad, sorry,'' she looked down.

,,Good…I will convince mom _somehow_ ,'' he winked at them, walking in kitchen as they were still cleaning up the glass.

Robby stepped to Joanne , who was still looking into fridge, hugging her from behind and she laughed throatily through her closed lips, leaning against his firm chest.

,,Children _implored_ daddy, right ?'' she put her hand on his arm around her waist.

,,Yes, they promised, and if they breaks it, I will punish them by my own okay ?'' Bobby muttered to her neck, as she wore her bathrobe, and he was in his office shirt already.

,,N-mm. What would they have me for, to say something and then change my mind immediately, no way-''

,,-I'm having half hour _extra_ …'' he whispered to her neck.

She froze ,,Really ?''

,,Yeah, boss texted me few minutes ago…will you forgive them ?'' Robby begged kissing up her neck, her eyes fluttered , and she felt that heat surging between her thighs once again this morning.

,,It depends on that _half hour_...'' Joanne breathed, squeezing his arm.

,,Joey,'' Robert bit the side of her neck, and her knees nearly gave out, if he wasn't holding her waist.

At that moment Emma with Andy rushed into kitchen, taking their toasts, and taking Billy.

,,Wait you won't eat here ?'' Joanne turned to them, wrenching from Robby's grip.

,,No, we're late for school, all of us ! We need to go, don't be afraid we'll eat it on the way,'' Emma smiled, protectively looking on both her younger brothers as they all already transferred to small hall, taking their prepared school bags and their shoes.

,,Fine, who'll gives mom a kiss ?'' she opened her arms for her kids, Billy ran to her pressing kiss on her cheek.

,,I love you mom,'' Emma smiled kissing Joanne.

,,I love you too sweetheart,'' Joanne kissed her thirteen years old daugther back.

,,I'm really sorry mom,'' Andy kissed Joanne's other cheek.

,,That's okay, _be careful_ darling,'' she kissed him too, as Emma kissed even dad, and then they all three disappeared behind closing main doors.

And house was silent again.

Joanne turned to Robby. Throwing her arms around his neck and forcing him to kiss her, and he eagerly did.

,,So you have now time to _implore_ me too,'' Joanne laughed after breaking their kiss.

,,Shall we move back to bedroom…you know that in bed is that _convincing_ and _imploring_ always most _pleasurable_ , love-''

,,Ohh-yes please, _take me_ ,'' she moaned as he nipped her earlobe, taking her on his arms and rushing with her upstairs again.


End file.
